Comme chaque Samedi
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Harry et Dray sortent ensemble en secret. Voici un weekend particulier de leurs vies. Classé M pour la tristesse et puis parce que je ne suis pas sûr du rating. Attention il n'y a pas de new chap. C'est juste les RARs. J'ai besoin d'un ou d'une bêta.
1. Chapter 1

**_Comme chaque samedi._**

Auteur : Moi. Alicya Potter-Black

Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout le tralala.

Rating : M même si je ne suis pas sûre.

Note : Ceci est un petit One-shot tristouné. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et qu'il n'étaient pas seul il devait l'insulter.

Comme à chaque fois ils devaient se cacher.

Comme chaque samedis ils se retrouvaient en cachette dans une vieille salle de cours pour passer un après-midi en amoureux.

Comme chaque samedi ils se retrouvaient dans la salle 666 pour pouvoir donner libre cour à leurs amours. Cela avait commencé par des caresses furtives dans les coins des murs, des bisous cachés, des mots doux écrits sur des parchemins que seuls eux pouvaient lire.

Comme chaque samedi il admirait sa beauté avec ses cheveux noir jais qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, ses yeux magnifiques, deux émeraudes perçantes qui n'avaient plus de barrières de verres.

Comme chaque samedi lorsqu'il l'embrassait il goûtait le merveilleux goût de framboise que ses lèvres arboraient.

Comme chaque samedi il le déshabilla doucement. D'abord une caresse en dessous de sa chemise puis il déboutonnait chaque bouton un par un en prenant son temps. Ensuite il caressait l'entrejambes de son amant et déboutonnait le pantalon de celui-ci. Ensuite il caressait le torse de son beau gosse qui faisait de même avec lui tout en continuant de s'embrasser comme si leurs vies ne tenait plus qu'à cela.

Comme chaque samedi il se faisait pénétrer.

Comme chaque samedi ils jouissaient en criant le nom de leurs amants.

Comme chaque samedi ils se séparaient et redevenaient ennemis aux yeux de tout le monde.

Comme chaque samedi soir il pleurait dans son lit.

Comme chaque samedi il se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit de montrer en public qu'ils s'aimaient.

Comme chaque samedi la réponse était la même : parce qu'ils étaient homosexuels, ce que personne n'accepterait et parce qu'en plus ils étaient ennemis.

Comme chaque samedi il avait envie de mourir. Il ne supportait plus cette chose infâme qu'était de se cacher pour aimer.

Chaque samedi il se résignait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amour seul.

Ce samedi il écrivit une lettre.

Ce samedi il transforma sa plume en un couteau.

Ce samedi il planta le couteau dans son coeur.

Comme chaque dimanche Pansy "face de pékinois" Parkinson venait voir ce que faisait son "Drakichou" à 8h précise.

Ce dimanche elle ne le trouva pas dans la salle de bains en train de s'admirer.

Ce dimanche les rideaux verts du lit de Draco Malfoy étaient fermés.

Ce dimanche elle les ouvrit.

Ce dimanche elle vit avec effroi le jeune homme qu'elle aimait avec un couteau planté dans le coeur, la main toujours dessus, avec les yeux fermés et souriant.

Ce dimanche elle poussa un cri que tout le monde entendit dans le château.

Ce dimanche les professeurs se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Serpentard.

Ce dimanche le professeur Snape trouva la petite lettre.

Ce dimanche le professeur McGonnagall vint chercher Harry Potter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ce dimanche elle l'emmena voir le directeur de Poudlard.

Ce dimanche il lui annonça que son amant était mort.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter essaya de se suicider.

Ce dimanche Hermione Granger monta voir comment aller son ami.

Ce dimanche elle vit son meilleur ami allongeait sur le sol avec des flacon de médicaments vident par terre

Ce dimanche Harry Potter se retrouva à l'infirmerie dans un coma profond provoqué par une overdose du aux médicaments.

Ce dimanche il se retrouva dans une prairie aussi verte que ses yeux avec un seul arbre avec une balançoire où se berçait un jeune homme blond qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Ce dimanche il s'approcha de son amant qui était devenu un ange. Oui un ange. Ils étaient au paradis.

Ce dimanche Draco lui demanda se qu'il faisait là.

Ce dimanche Harry sentit une main sur son épaule.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter se retourna et vit trois personnes, trois personnes qu'il connaissait bien : ses parents James et Lily Potter accompagné de son père de substitution mort un an et demi auparavant Sirius Black.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter parla avec sa famille.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter retourna sur Terre.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter se réveilla dans la petite infirmerie de Poudlard.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter sortit de Poudlard malgré les recommandations des professeurs.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter retrouva et tua le Lord Noir.

Ce dimanche Harry Potter reçut l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe.

Ce dimanche soir Harry Potter se lança le sort fatal.

Ce dimanche soir Ron Weasley rentra dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor.

Ce dimanche soir il découvrit le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami.

Ce lundi ne commença pas par un cours de potions avec le terrible maître des potions pour Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy comme pour tout le collège Poudlard.

Ce lundi commença par l'enterrement de deux élèves.

Ce lundi tous les élèves de Poudlard pleurèrent.

Ce lundi les deux corps inanimés furent enterrés sous le saule cogneur qui pour l'occasion fut immobilisé.

Ce lundi la décision fut prise qu'il n'y aurait plus de maison à Poudlard.

Ce lundi fut déclaré jour de deuil national comme le lendemain et tous les autres jours de la semaine.

Ce lundi Harry Potter retrouva les siens dans la prairie.

Ce lundi Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy n'avaient plus à cacher leur amour.

Ce lundi et tous les jours qui suivirent Harry Potter attendit en compagnie de son amant, de ses parents et de son parrain que ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley viennent le rejoindre dans cet endroit éternel, cet endroit que seuls quelques rares personnes avaient le droit de voir : le paradis.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Biz.

Alicya.


	2. RARs

Salut tout le monde. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas mis les RAR avant mais à chaque fois je me disais "Je ferai la prochaine fois"alors aujourd'hui c'est décidé je vais le faire et comme j'ai encore le temps avant de démonté la piscine, il y a encore un peu de flotte dedans. Et oui je démonte la piscine car ici nous sommes dans la saison des pluies alors on ne peut pas en profiter.

Déjà je dis un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu. Et à tous ceux qui ont reviewé.

**Onarluca :** Oui je sais que c'est triste et oui je suis vilaine. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus quand même. Kissouilles.

**Nina Jedusor :** Que de compliment, je suis très touchée, j'ai envie de pleurer. Merci grandement.

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Kiss.

**Nayou :** Ouais c'est vrai ils auraient dû discuter mais Dray il n'est pas du genre comme ça. Et puis j'y avais pas vraiment pensé quand je l'ai écris. Ils ne s'inquiètent de rien à Poudlard surtout quand ça touche leur Ryry national. Sinon je te fais de gros bisous.

**Loryah :** Salut toi. Je suis vraiment désolée si tu pleures, je l'ai pas écris pour faire pleurer Monsieur l'juge, je vous jure. J'ai commencé à écrire un OS pas triste et tout et tout mais j'arrive pas, je bloque. En plus en ce moment je suis déprimée, même si je ne le montre pas, je le suis quand même. Alors je pense que ça se ressent dans mon écriture. Kiss et à la prochaine sur MSN.

**Garla sama :** C'est vrai quoi à la fin ils sont heureux et ensemble c'est ce qui compte non ? Bon c'est vrai qu'ils meurent entre temps. Sinon mon état d'esprit n'est pas vraiment à la joyeuseté en ce moment alors ça se ressent dans mes OS. Kiss.

**Alician :** Merci. Je suis heureuse que tu ais adoré. Je sais je suis vilaine et méchante et tout le tralala, mais ce n'est pas vraiment voulu. Kiss.

**Sahada :** Nen, je crois pas avoir plus triste dans ma réserve, sur mon ordi portable, attends, je cherche….Ah oui j'en ai plus triste mais je les ai pas posté. Et puis sinon je vais encore faire pleurer mes lecteurs et j'ai pas vraiment envie. Kiss.

_**Voili voilou, c'est fini pour les reviews. Sinon j'aurai besoin d'un ou d'une bêta. Alors si quelqu'un a envie de prendre ce poste qu'il se signale.**_

_**Kiss.**_

_**Alicya.**_


End file.
